


all yours

by gabbia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbia/pseuds/gabbia
Summary: A short comic based on a amazing headcanon by @flippyspoon . (http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/172504368571/steve-fucking-billy-until-all-he-can-manage-is)Thank you for letting me draw a comic for it.





	all yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
